gemas_de_steven_universefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Greg
|imagen = |-|Actualmente = |-|Joven = |Genero =Masculino|Edad =+40|Ocupacion =Autolavado Padre|Amigos =Rose Cuarzo (Esposa) Steven (Hijo) Gemas de Cristal|Enemigos =Gemas del Planeta Madre}} Greg Universe es el padre de Steven y dueño del Autolavado de Ciudad Playa. Apariencia Apariencia General En su juventud, Greg solía ser un hombre de complexión delgada, sus rasgos faciales eran iguales a los de Steven, su cabello llegaba hasta sus piernas. Actualmente es mas robusto y perdió mas el cabello de arriba, ademas es mas alto y posee barba y bigote. Vestimenta Normalmente viste una camisa sin mangas blanca, shorts o pantalones rasgados y sandalias. Curiosidades *Es el primer humano en involucrarse en asuntos mágicos de las Gemas. *Casi nunca se le ha visto enojarse. *Según él, dejo la Universidad para tocar. *En el segundo intro se puede observar que vuelve a tocar su guitarra eléctrica desde "Tenemos que Hablar". *Tiene quemaduras ocasionadas por el sol debido a que no usa bloqueador solar y la mayor parte del tiempo su cuerpo esta expuesto al sol. *Se pone muy sensible cuando habla de Rose. *Greg parece tener algunas habilidades mecánicas, como se muestra en "Carrera espacial", donde construye un carro Steven y ayuda a Perla en la construcción de su cohete, y en "Reformado", donde ayuda a Perla a arreglar su camioneta. Aunque, debe tenerse en cuenta que, en ambas ocasiones, Perla hace la mayor parte del trabajo. *También se muestra que Greg es un excelente ingeniero de sonido en el episodio "The Message", donde se las arregla para transferir el sonido de la piedra de los lamentos a la música y luego a un vídeo. *A pesar de su renuencia a involucrarse en asuntos de gemas, todavía parece saber bastante sobre la historia de la gema y su invasión en la Tierra. Esto probablemente se deba a su relación con Rose y su participación previa con The Crystal Gems. *Rebecca Sugar ha declarado que Greg era su personaje favorito. *Fue revelado en "Coach Steven" que Greg solía entrenar antes, pero lo ha pospuesto durante décadas. *Se ha revelado en "Máxima capacidad" que a Greg no le gusta el cambio de forma, aunque anteriormente estaba implícito que no se sentía cómodo con el cambio de forma de Amatista en "Dedos de gato", basándose en su expresión de dolor al verlo. Está fuertemente implícito que la razón por la que no le gusta es porque Amatista lo ha utilizado para atormentarlo en el pasado, como se muestra cuando cambió a Rose en "Maximum Capacity". *Según una entrevista, los libros de historietas favoritos incluyen muchos títulos orientados a los niños publicados por Harvey Comics, como Richie Rich y Casper the Friendly Ghost, que le ha dado a Steven, y el comic de ciencia ficción más orientado a los adultos, Heavy Metal, que dice Steven recibirá cuando sea mayor. *Es posible que "Greg" sea la abreviatura de "Gregory", como Amatista lo llama así en "The Message". *En "Historia para Steven", Marty se refiere a Greg como "Niño Estrella". Esto puede haber sido una referencia al cantante de rock Paul Stanley, quien a menudo también es llamado el "Niño Estrella". *En "Keystone Motel", no se alarma cuando ve a Zafiro y pregunta dónde está "el otro", lo que significa que sabía que Garnet era una fusión. *Como ninguna de las gemas gana dinero, Greg es quien paga todos sus gastos. *Greg no sabía acerca de la fusión Sugilite, hasta el episodio "Coach Steven". *Es probable que Greg sea un fan de la banda de rock de los 70, Queen. En "The Message", el álbum de Queen de 1977, "News of the World", se puede ver dentro de la furgoneta de Greg. Además, en la introducción extendida de SDCC 2015, se puede ver un póster del álbum de Queen de 1975 "A Night at the Opera" en la parte posterior de la furgoneta de Greg. *Mientras que la edad exacta de Greg es actualmente desconocida, Joe Johnston confirmó que Greg tiene entre los 40 años. *Conoce a las Gemas de cristal desde los 22 años. *Greg y Garnet juegan al tenis los fines de semana. *A partir de "Drop Beat Dad", Greg ahora es rico. Sin embargo, él todavía vive en su camioneta y no trata de mejorar la casa de playa. *En "Gem Harvest", se revela que el apellido de Greg es "DeMayo", y que cambió su nombre a "Universe" cuando se hizo intérprete. La frase de Greg en "Gem Harvest", diciendo que "lo había cambiado", puede indicar que se cambió legalmente a "Universe" y no solo a un nombre artístico. *En "Adventures in Light Distortion", Perla explica que tomaría aproximadamente 70 años humanos llegar al Human Zoo, que para entonces, Greg tendría 110 años. *Actualmente, Greg tiene 40 años. Steven nació cuando Greg tenía 26 años (lo que contradice "Lion 3: Straight to Video"). *Los ojos de Greg son azul grisáceo o simplemente gris, como se muestra en la fotografía de él y Rose. *En Steven Universe: Art & Origins se revela que, en los primeros dibujos, Greg se llamaba "Tom Universe" porque Rebecca Sugar quería que Tom Scharpling interpretara el papel. El nombre fue cambiado a Greg antes de acercarse a Scharpling para "evitar la incomodidad". Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Habitantes de Ciudad Playa Categoría:Adultos